pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Linxin Suction Cups
Suction cups, also known as suckers, are attached to the tops of almost every Linxin plush, PvZ or not. Both ends of a thick piece of string are attached to the top of the plushes, with a translucent suction cup going through the middle. These are on plushes so they can stick to windows and other surfaces. Over time, the suction cups may wear out and no longer stick to surfaces. There have been several different types of suction cups used on Linxin plushes over the years. Normal Suction Cup & String This is the very basic suction cup. It goes on almost every Linxin plush any time from 2011 to today. It has a thick white piece of string with a very basic, translucent suction cup going through the middle of it. No Suction Cup Certain plushes, specifically redesigns from specific sellers/manufacturers such as OliaDesign, come with a thick white string in the same way as the normal suction cup and string, however there is no suction cup present. This is possibly an error where manufacturers simply forget to add the suction cups, they run out of suction cups, or they just make them without the suction cups. Unique Suction Cup ]] This suction cup is used on rare plushes, specifically zombies. The plushes that are currently known to have used this suction cup are Conehead Zombie, Disco Zombie, Zombotany, Young Zombie, etc. It's the same as the normal suction cup, except the sucker has an extra piece of rubber attached to it. It is unknown what it is meant to do. Green Stringed Suction Cup This is the most common colored string, as it can be used on several different plants. It was mainly used on 2011 releases in PvZ set, although certain plushies from PvZ2 set 1 can use this string. Red Stringed Suction Cup Currently, the only plushies known to use this string are Single Cherry, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Cactus, and Magnet-shroom (Second Design). It was only used on PvZ set plushies. Yellow Stringed Suction Cup This string can be used on Sunflower, Sun-shroom, both designs of Kernel-pult, Cactus, Twin Sunflower, and Gold Magnet. Like many other strings, it was only ever used on PvZ set, and none of the others. Blue Stringed Suction Cup This is a fairly rare string. The only plushies known to use it are Winter Melon and Snow Pea. Purple Stringed Suction Cup This is another fairly rare string. It can be used on the first and second designs of Chomper, Fume-shroom, and Hypnotized Zombie. Grey Stringed Suction Cup The only plushies known to use this are Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Grass Skirt Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Dancing Zombie, and Doom-shroom. Orange Stringed Suction Cup This string is only used on one plush, being Citron. This is also the only plush in PvZ2 set 2 that uses a colored string. Brown String This is the rarest string among them all. Only 3 plushies use this string, being Cowboy Zombie, Dancing Zombie, and Coconut Cannon. Category:Linxin